Don't do it
by Tsumitsuki
Summary: Sinceramente ya no tengo donde ir para no encontrarme con esos Red Demon persiguiéndome y oxidándome, así que, antes de acabar con esta maldición, te veré por última vez. SmileSabi.


Y, una vez más, aquí vuelvo con otro fanfic de .Flow.

No sé si hacer la continuación y escribir sobre la última partida de Sabitsuki de .Flow, donde coge el ascensor en su cuarto.

Vosotros diréis en los reviews.

-Tsumi out.

* * *

Ese ruido que no soporto vuelve a aparecer.

_"...No..."_

Me siento mareada y sin fuerzas, ese ruido que me recuerda a mí misma, mientras mi piel se raja sola y mi sangre fluye libremente por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente por la cabeza, donde mis ojos ya no se ven debido al líquido carmín que sale de mi cabeza.

Abro los ojos y veo borroso. Odio ese lugar, odio ese ruido. Veo un fondo negro con unas partículas borrosas y rojas, casi invisibles. Me giro para entrar en mi habitación, que me parece de color negro dentro de esos cristales rotos y de esas paredes blancas llenas de humedad y óxido.

_"...Basta..."_

El mareo aumenta, nunca puedo soportar las entradas. Camino lentamente y dando tumbos hasta los cristales, y por poco no me doy con uno de ellos cuando entro en mi cuarto. Aun cerrando las puertas de cristal, el ruido se oye, y, entonces, un mal presentimiento se apodera de mi al observar el lugar donde anteriormente hubo un escritorio con un ordenador que eliminó todos mis poderes, o efectos. Ahora, ahí hay un ascensor al que me da grima ir. Mi consola naranja ha desaparecido, y solo queda mi televisor, que cuando se abre da un fondo rojo, y las polvorientas estanterías. Incluso si me metiese dentro de mi cama gris me sentiría indefensa.

Cuando mi vista empieza a nublarse y a llenarse de oscuridad con puntos como píxeles, parpadeantes, rojos y blancos, me dirijo directamente a esa puerta que sólo me atrevía a atravesar, aún con miedo, en ese mundo. Finalmente, agarro el pomo de la puerta, y salgo rápidamente para no oír ese monstruoso ruido.

Por fin, el ruido cede de golpe. Aún así, me siento mal, y veo mis brazos más pálidos. Incluso mi camiseta parece más monócroma que antes. Pero me siento mejor, así que intento decidir hacia dónde ir. Las últimas tres veces que entré en ese mundo, sentí cómo si me hubiesen entregado un poder en cada conexión, pero no, no tenía ninguno. A cada sensación de esas, mi miedo aumentaba, pero a la cuarta ya me había acostumbrado.

Sonrío, al pensar lo estúpido que era crear un melodrama al oír ese horrible sonido.

Entonces sé a dónde ir. Maldita sonrisa.

¿Por dónde me apetece ir? ...Ah, no.

Soy estúpida, nunca me acostumbraré a no tener el Cat Effect. No puedo pasar por debajo la barra del Sugar Hole.

Me dirijo hacia su casa, pasando por ese mundo donde casi todos esos seres de neón tienen cruces en sus ojos, o sonríen. Me recuerdan tanto a él. Paso por encima de las placas de neón del suelo, dirigiéndome al suroeste. Ignoro la torre de tres cubos con un DJ sonriente encima, y sigo en la misma dirección. De repente, ese mundo me parece demasiado alegre e infantil para mí. Finalmente llego al lugar donde dos seres rojos que echan burbujas rojas te teletransportan a otro mundo. Camino entre ellos y me teletransporto a ese mundo rojo, negro y azul.

Tiene una música tranquila, acogedora, la misma que tiene la entrada de la escuela. Los diferentes sonidos del suelo casi llegan a hacerme sonreír, pero me aguanto. Atravieso todo el mundo, mirando los dibujos del suelo: Una cruz, un corazón con una cruz azul encima, una espécie de flechas hacia arriba y abajo formando una bola separada por una línea en el centro. El último dibujo del suelo me recuerda a esos aparatos que los doctores usan para escuchar los latidos del coraz...

...

Los oigo. Oigo los latidos de un corazón en esas máquinas. El mareo vuelve, me siento mal, malos recuerdos arrasan por toda mi cabeza. No me muevo, y observo las líneas verdes en el fondo oscuro que marcan los latidos de un corazón, posiblemente el mío. Sigo el pasillo, lentamente... Esos latidos me hacen llorar, pienso en una vieja amiga, Oreko... Me hace pensar en ella, en una camilla, enferma y muriendo, con una máscara de oxígeno en su boca, y conectada a esas máquinas, sufriendo. El sonido me resulta infantil y triste a la vez, me recuerda a una infancia corrupta en el hospital por culpa de una enfermedad.

Como la mía.

El camino se me hace interminable, me desespero. Entonces, los latidos acceleran y son más agudos. Definitivamente son mis latidos.

Hay una sala con una de esas malditas máquinas que marcan unos latidos muy lentos, y aparecen manchas de sangre por el suelo blanco, al lado de unos sueros. Entro en una entrada de donde provienen las manchas.

Ahora hay manchas de sangre por todas partes.

Me dirijo hacia el pasillo que hay más rastro rojo. Quiero correr y mis latidos acceleran. Tengo miedo de algo que no sé identificar. No puedo correr, mis piernas sólo me permiten caminar y caminar. Me pierdo por los pasillos interminables, pero, igualmente, sigo los rastros más grandes. Cuando cruzo tres salas, llego a una sala más grande... Y los sonidos son más graves, más lentos. Hay más maquinas y más manchas de sangre, y una sola salida. Siento que me calmo, pero el eco de mis latidos no me tranquiliza para nada. Ahí es. Ahí es dónde está mi miedo. Cuando me atrevo, atravieso la salida y me dirijo automáticamente hacia el noreste.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tienes que vivir tan lejos, al fondo de tantos escenarios tan tristes de mi vida?

Pienso en mis compañeros de hospital asesinados gracias al Dr. Ochki. La niña que no tenía piernas, que le pusieron unas piernas mecánicas, fué salvajemente asesinada por ese maldito sádico. Oreko también murió de la misma manera. Le odio. Mató a mi mejor amiga y no le perdonaré jamas.

_"¡OJALÁ TE MUERAS! ¡OJALÁ TE OXIDES DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE NOSOTROS!"_

Eso es lo que pensaba cuando lo veía en el hospital de mi programa.

...

Los latidos ceden y una música algo más aterradora la sustituye. Un laberinto negro y de marcas de sangre aparece ante mí. Sigo en la misma dirección y me doy cuenta de que un Red Demon me persigue. Su nombre lo dice todo. Llego a una salida que parece una boca de un ser blanco que gotea sangre por un diente y la atravieso antes de que ese demonio me alcance.

Cuando las campanas suenan y aparezco en ese lugar negro, rojo y blanco me pregunto por qué estaba huyendo del Red Demon que sustituyó a uno de mis amigos, a un Kaibutsu. Me pregunto qué hago yo huyendo de Gabriel, o Gabe, para los amigos. Me había llegado a caer genial ese chico, pero, por alguna razón, se oxidó.

Literalmente. Como su hermano James y la hermana menor de los tres, Carrie.

Suspiro y me dirijo a la escalera que conduce a las cloacas de la ciudad que en su día fué abandonada.

Sabía que había un Red Demon ahí, así que lo evito y me voy hacia el otro lado, para subir a la plataforma que me separaba del agua.

Antes de subir a la plataforma, me pregunto si es buena idea pasar por el Sugar Hole, pero ahora no había nadie. Ni la Maid, ni el hombre depresivo, ni Gabe, que siempre se llevaba su taburete. ¿qué lógica tenía llevarse un taburete de un bar al que vas casi diariamente? Es de locos.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, todos estabamos locos.

Subo a la plataforma y intento esquivar el Red Demon, pero el maldito sube y me alcanza. Me tambaleo y noto que se me abre una herida en la cabeza y una pequeña gota empieza a resbalar por mi frente. La ignoro y sigo mi camino. Entro dentro de una cañería y, en una subida que conducía al exterior, aparezco en otro mundo, donde el agua de ese mar contaminado era totalmente negra, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y era de noche, y los barrotes que te impedían caer a esa oscura agua estaban oxidados.

Otro Red Demon aparece, no intento esquivarlo. Me mareo otra vez pero al segundo se me pasa, y empiezo a sangrar más que antes. Me doy cuenta de que hay unas "velas" de color morado que iluminan el lugar. El sonido que acompaña el lugar de noche crea una atmosfera de estar en un infierno sin llamas. Un infierno oxidado de aguas turbias, sin fin, y lleno de velitas moradas. Intento evitar el extraño ser de color rojo que resulta ser un ojo gigante que te observa en silencio.

Finalmente llego a una farola y, al apoyarme en ella para descansar, me teletransporta al barrio de mi amigo.

_"Ya falta poco."_

Recuerdo haber vivido ahí durante unos pocos meses que me pasaron increíblemente rápido al tener a él como vecino, ya que casi todos los días lo visitaba y jugábamos con su hermana, la cual, de repente, empezó a tenerme miedo y a ocultarse detrás de su hermano mayor.

El viento sopla increíblemente fuerte y el puente que conduce a su casa se tambalea ligeramente. Lo atravieso y veo unos clavos gigantes clavados en un suelo, al parecer inexistente, o desde ahí arriba, en esas alturas, no se veía. Cuando atravieso completamente el camino, la melodía triste de mi infancia que se pasaba por mi cabeza en la escuela sonó. El viento dejó de soplar y delante mío estaba su casa, que tenía las luces abiertas.

Observo el timbre a un lado de la puerta. Creo que no hace falta tocar el timbre en la casa de tu ex mejor amigo. Entro y rezo para que siga ahí y no haya sido sustituido por uno de esos demonios.

Cuando veo su cabello increíblemente parecido al mío de color negro, sus ojos con un corte en cada uno, y a su hermana vigilandome desde atrás de su hermano me dan ganas de llorar de alegría. La música suena más rápidamente. Aunque no tenían más que una cama de mueble y una alfombra roja como la sangre, siempre me sentía bien en esa casa, libre de cualquier peligro. Y, en estos momentos, me siento segura.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que Smile y Sister ven mi herida en la cabeza.

Smile, mi ex mejor amigo, prefiere ignorarme, y Sister, ahora parece más preocupada de mi herida que estar pendiente si me iba o no. Aún así no se despega por nada del mundo de su hermano. Sé perfectamente que Smile también esta preocupado por mi herida, solo que ese chico no me pregunta qué me ha pasado, para demostrar desprecio hacia mí.

Lo que hace él por su hermana.

_"Sólo he venido para deciros adiós para siempre."_

Ambos me miran y me dan toda la atención del mundo. Sonrío levemente, satisfecha con sus reacciones.

_"Voy a terminar este programa. Tomaré el ascensor de mi habitación."_

Sí, sé perfectamente qué hay detrás de ese ascensor, porque noto una parte de mí en el final de ese mundo inexplorado, de momento. Pero sé que acabaré con todo cuando llegue ahí.

Noto que Smile se pone tenso, y que una gota de sudor pasa por su mejilla. Me encanta verle sufrir psicológicamente. Ambos se miran, su hermana parece preguntarle con la mirada qué ocurre. Smile, parecía a punto de llorar, pero no, no es su estilo. Él me mira y yo le miro. No está de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero yo ya la he tomado, y la voy a cumplir. Lo he decidido.

_"No."_

Esa palabra me detiene justo al agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Noto como un cuerpo me rodea y me abraza por atrás, sin dejarme ir. Sonrío todavía más.

_" Estás loco."_

_"Tú también."_

Ya os podéis imaginar nuestras conversaciones en la vida real cuando "bromeábamos" como ahora.

_"¿Por qué quieres acabar con este mundo?"_

_"Porque me aburrís. Todos vosotros."_

_"¿Te aburro?"_

Siento su aliento en mi cuello, pero de momento no estamos tan cerca como te imaginas, aunque me abraza más fuerte y al mirarle de reojo veo que sonríe.

_"Tú eres el que más me aburre. Estás por todas partes."_

_"Entonces eso significa que piensas en mí casi todos los días."_

Le beso. No es un beso profundo ni íntimo. Es rápido y sólo dura un momento, pero al parecer Smile quiere profundizarlo más, y se lo impido.

_"Olvidas que tu hermana menor está viendo la escena."_

_"Oh, cierto"_

Me suelta y se aparta de mí unos centímetros.

_"Me voy."_

_"Te arrepentirás de irte."_

Río.

Al querer despertar, mi vista se empieza a nublar y una de las últimas cosas que veo es la gran sonrisa de Smile.

_"Nos vemos en la otra vida."_

Entonces la escena más horrible de mi vida pasa por delante de mis ojos.

Smile se corta las venas.


End file.
